Mortem
by Grey Cho
Summary: Pekerjaan yang kupilih membawaku pada kehidupan di antara warna gulita. [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU

For Lia Andarwati

SasuHina

 **Mortem**

Seorang gadis mengikat surainya dalam satu tali. Seragam hitamnya berkibar ketika sang gadis melenggang memasuki sebuah ruangan. Tubuh mungilnya beranjak menaiki anak tangga, berdiri di sisi peti mati. Pengunjung lain yang mengenakan busana sama gelapnya berjajar, menganter memberikan penghormatan. Sang gadis menatap wajah-wajah muram dengan raut sendu. Tangannya telaten menyerahkan setangkai bunga bagi tiap-tiap pelayat. Peti mati yang semula hanya terisi jasad, kini dipenuhi bebungaan. Gadis bernama Hinata lantas mengarahkan lavendelnya, menatap sosok tak beraga yang menatap prosesi pemakaman dengan air muka sedater sungai.

Bekerja menjadi pengurus prosesi pemakaman bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Dia tidak dapat tertawa, tidak boleh membunyikan nada. Namun, pekerjaan ini pula yang paling tepat baginya. Ketika kesunyian menjadi kawan. Ketika diam adalah keharusan. Namun, mati batinnya berkata lain. Hyuuga bisa melihat setiap arwah kliennya. Wajah pasi mereka memandang tubuh mereka sendiri. Namun, Hyuuga muda tak pernah berinisatif mengajak mereka bicara. Gadis itu berpura-pura menjadi orang biasa, tanpa indra lain yang sesungguhnya bekerja. Apakah mereka menyesali kematian mereka? Apakah mereka mendambakan kehidupan? Apakah ada orang lain yang mereka nanti untuk hadir?

Arwah dari orang yang meninggal itu akan lenyap tatkala seorang biksu mulai memasuki ruangan dan melantunkan doa-doa. Terkadang, gadis itu ingin menyoal pada mereka sebelum enyah membawa roh mereka turut serta. Gadis itu ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaan mereka. Masih bisakah mereka merasakan sedih ataukah mereka hanya memandang hampa ke arah jasad mereka berada? Namun, barangkali, tidak mengetahui apa pun perihal kehidupan mereka adalah pilihan terbaik.

* * *

Prosesi kremasi klien lain dilangsungkan. Hinata mendapat tugas membawa figura berisikan potret mendiang. Lagi-lagi busana yang dia kenakan dan tertangkap mata adalah hitam. Pemilik kelereng pasi berjalan di antara rekan kerja lain yang juga menerima tugas masing-masing. Ada yang menyiapkan dupa. Ada yang menyiapkan buket bunga. Ada pula yang menyiapkan wadah untuk meletakkan abu jenazah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata menyerahkan figura di tangannya pada seorang sanak saudara. Prosesi pemakaman hari ini amat sepi. Peti itu hanya berisi kakek tua yang sedari dulu menginginkan mati. Layaknya pepohonan kerontang yang berharap ditebang.

Lavendel Hinata terarah ke kiri, membingkai sosok seorang kakek yang tak terlihat vista lainnya. Ketika sang kakek menoleh dan pandangan mereka berdua nyaris beradu, Hinata memalingkan muka. Gadis itu tak ingin berurusan dengan penghuni dunia sana. Dunia mereka telah berbeda.

"Nona, tolong terima ini." Seorang wanita setengah abad, kemungkinan besar anak semata wayang sang kakek, menyerahkan sebuah benda pada Hinata, yakni sejumlah uang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengurus proses pemakaman ini," ungkapnya lembut.

Hinata menelengkan kepala, berusaha menolak halus pemberian sang wanita. Gajinya mungkin tidaklah besar. Namun, gaji tersebut dirasanya cukup sehingga dia tidak membutuhkan uang tip. Selain itu, biaya prosesi pemakaman pun tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Hinata tak ingin memberatkan wanita tersebut. Gadis muda itu merengkuh tangan sang wanita, menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan kembali uang miliknya.

* * *

Lain hari pun, Hinata selalu disambut pemandangan serupa. Wajah muram, tangis tak berjeda, dan pemilik raga. Kini, Hinata mendapat tugas untuk mengantar klien hingga liang lahat. Permakaman tampak sepi kala senja. Jingga yang menerpa, mengoleskan warna serupa di atas pusara. Ada beberapa penghuni lain, burung-burung hitam yang bertengger di ranting. Jasad yang dimasukkan ke dalam sana adalah seorang gadis belia. Hinata masih teringat wajah pasi gadis yang tengah mendekap boneka, berharap gadis itu akan bahagia di alam sana.

Tangisan sang ibu yang merobek keheningan dan sosok sang ayah yang menahan tindakan ekstrim sang ibu untuk kembali menggali kuburan sang anak adalah pemandangan yang membuat Hinata memilih mendelikkan kepala ke mana saja, terkecuali ke arah mereka. Pegawai lain telah kembali. Namun melihat dua dewasa masih berdiri menatap kuburan baru di depan mereka membuat Hinata tak sampai hati untuk beranjak. Sang gadis memaku kaki di sana, berdiri di belakang mereka. Jantung Hinata berdenyut. Andai bisa, Hinata ingin memberitahukan mereka berdua bahwa sang anak tengah menatap mereka dalam jarak satu langkah saja.

Anak itu mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha mendekap sang ibu. Namun, apalah daya, dia tidak bisa. Tangan-tangan kecil miliknya menembus raga yang masih bernyawa, mempertegas kedudukan keduanya yang dipisahkan abadi dan fana.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," bisik Hinata nyaris seperti udara.

* * *

Gadis bersurai layaknya lavendel di malam hari tampak gelisah. Pasalnya, tiap langkah sang gadis kini berganda. Ada sosok yang mengekorinya dan sang gadis tahu, sang pengekor bukanlah manusia. Namun, siapa? Siapa yang menyadari bahwa dia memiliki mata istimewa? Hinata melajukan langkah lekas-lekas, merasa cukup ketakutan karena kini dia hanya sendirian. Jalanan kian menyepi, tinggal Hinata seorang diri. Lolongan anjing terdengar cukup jauh, menyemarakan suasana kian mencekam. Meski terbiasa melihat roh, Hinata tidak terbiasa melihat hantu berwajah menyeramkan atau bisa dibilang, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan hantu menyeramkan. Hinata dan bersyukur sekaligus.

* * *

Hyuuga memundurkan tubuh saat melihat keramaian. Beberapa orang tampak mengasihani sesuatu. Insidenkah? Rasa penasaran menggelegar, membuat sang gadis ikut mencondongkan tubuh. Adalah penampakan bayi tak bernyawa yang baru dilahirkan yang menyapa netra sang gadis. Apa lagi? Korban kelahiran tak diinginkan. Hyuua menghela napas. Mereka yang berani berbuat seringkali tak berani menanggung akibat. Ingin menyuarakan hasrat, tapi tidak berani bila kehidupan mereka dikerat.

Sang gadis meminta izin pihak kepolisian untuk mengurus bayi malang tersebut. Usai memberikan kartu nama yang mencantumkan pekerjaannya, sang polisi pun mengiyakan. Beberapa orang di tempat kerjanya keheranan. Siapa yang akan membiayai prosesi pemakaman sang bayi? Hinata mengacungkan jemari, berkata bahwa dia siap menyerahkan pundi-pundi. Demi bayi yang harus menjadi korban manusia keji.

Lagi, di antara prosesi yang berlangsung, Hinata merasakan sosok seseorang di belakang tubuhnya. Gadis itu harus berkonsentrasi dengan tugas sehingga memilih tidak berbalik. Ketika di rumah, dia sudah mencoba berbalik dan tidak menemukan apa pun. Apakah roh yang mengikutinya adalah pemalu? Gadis bersurai _indigo_ menepis keras pemikirannya.

* * *

"Tunjukkanlah wujudmu," pinta Hinata. Gadis itu mulai merasa jengah diikuti tanpa henti. Maka usai mempersiapkan mental, Hinata akhirnya menyanggupi untuk melihat wujud roh yang mengikutinya.

Seorang pemuda pasi dengan jubah hitam menampakkan diri. Wajahnya tampan, menampik ketakutan di benak Hinata. Sang gadis geleng-geleng kepala, berpikir bahwa dia sudah gila jika nyaris jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya.

"Tolong kuburkan. Tolong kuburkan dengan layak."

Pemuda itu memohon dengan raut datar. Hyuuga terperangah. Roh tersebut memintanya untuk menguburkan sebuah jasad yang tentunya harus ditemukan terlebih dahulu. Amankah?

"Baiklah. Namun, kau harus menjamin keselamatanku."

* * *

" _Meminta libur selama tiga hari? Tumben sekali!"_

Keheranan dari sang atasan diulik kembali di pikiran sang gadis. Kini, langkahnya membawa dia dan sesosok roh melintasi kota demi kota, menyambangi sebuah desa terpencil. Pemuda itu melayang di depan Hinata, membiarkan sang Hyuuga hanya mampu menatap punggung tegapnya. Adakalanya Hinata meminta perjalanan dihentikan sementara karena berbeda dari sang pemuda, dia bisa merasa lapar, lelah, dan haus. Pemuda bersurai keling menganggukkan kepala, dia menonton sang gadis yang melahap beberapa nasi kepal hingga habis. Belum sampai di tempat yang sang pemuda sebutkan, purnama telah melayang di angkasa. Mereka harus bermalam, mencari penginapan.

Sebuah losmen tua menjadi pilihan bagi Hinata. Uangnya telah dia ungsikan untuk tabungan dan baginya, asalkan memiliki naungan semalam ini di mana pun boleh saja. Hyuuga nyaris menanggalkan seluruh pakaian, hendak berganti dengan _yukata_ tidur, andai saja dia tidak terlanjur mengingat sosok lain yang mengikutinya. Ini kali pertama Hinata diikuti makhluk gaib. Kali pertama makhluk gaib menyadari kemampuannya. Hinata ingin bertanya. Namun, gadis itu masih memilih menyimpan rasa penasarannya. Dalam selimut yang telah menutupi hingga dada, Hinata mengarahkan bola mata. Pemuda berjubah hitam masih tampak berdiri di sudut ruangan dan itu pemandangan mengerikan. Jika saja wajah sang pemuda tidak serupawan itu, Hinata tak tahu, mungkin malam ini dia memilih terjaga semalam suntuk.

Jalan setapak menyambut Hinata. Namun, gadis itu belum bisa melanjukan langkah. Arak-arakan pemakaman tengah menggunakan badan jalan, membuat Hinata mempersilakan. Hanya tinggal bendera dan beberapa manusia, pertanda penguburan telah dilangsungkan. Pakaian mereka keseluruhan adalah hitam, mengingatkannya pada keseharian ketika hitam adalah warna yang kerapkali melekat di badan.

Hutan menyambut Hinata. Secerah apa pun siang hari, rimbunan pohon tetap akan menutupi. Gadis itu menoleh pada pemuda beriris oniks, mengingatkan posisi sang pemuda yang akan menjadi pelindungnya selama perjalanan.

"Aku ingat itu. Aku akan melindungimu."

Hinata telah membawa sekop, dupa, dan bunga. Jika jasad yang dimaksud sang pemuda telah berupa tulang-belulang, Hinata akan menawarkan sang pemuda untuk menguburkan tulang-belulang tersebut di tempat lain yang mudah dijamah. Jika jasad tersebut tidak lagi berupa apa pun, Hinata hanya akan mendoakan serta meletakkan dupa dan bunga di atasnya. Namun, bagaimana jika jasad tersebut masih utuh? Hinata tak pernah mengurus jasad utuh sendirian sebelumnya. Ingin meminta ditemani, sudah pasti yang lain tak akan memercayainya.

* * *

Pepohonan besar, suara hewan, dan jarak yang kian jauh dari perumahan membuat Hinata semakin dilanda kegalauan. Gadis itu menengok kiri dan kanan sepanjang perjalanan, mengawasi keadaan. Baru saja dia bertemu dengan seekor rubah liar. Beruntung, rubah tersebut pergi begitu menatap sang pemuda. Ya, hewan memiliki pandangan yang jauh lebih tajam ketimbang manusia. Kini, Hinata sudah tak dapat membedakan siang dan malam, andaikan jarum jam di tangan tidak memberi petunjuk. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ada beberapa jam tersisa sebelum sang gadis harus keluar dari hutan.

"Di sini."

Sang pemuda lantas menunjuk air terjun. Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Pemuda berambut hitam lantas masuk ke dalam, menunjukkan bahwa ada gua di balik air terjun tersebut. Pasrah tubuhnya kebasahan, Hinata mengikuti sang pemuda. Bongkahan batu besar menyambut keduanya dan sang pemuda terdiam.

"Di dalam sini."

Hinata membisu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan bebatuan besar itu sendirian?

"Aku pinjam tubuhmu. Aku akan merasukimu untuk menyingkirkan bebatuan ini."

Hyuuga Hinata merasa terpojok. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Bagaimana jika sang pemuda menggunakan tubuhnya untuk lain hal? Bagaimana jika semua ini hanya jebakan? Jebakan! Kenapa gadis itu tidak berpikir ke arah sana sejak awal? Kenapa dia manut-manut saja diperintahkan roh yang bahkan tidak dia kenal? Mendapati reaksi Hinata, sang pemuda seolah membaca pikiran gadis di depannya.

"Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Menyerah, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Sang pemuda hanya merasuki tubuhnya tanpa mengendalikan pikiran. Artinya, Hinata tidak akan hilang kesadaran. Gadis itu bisa menyingkirkan bebatuan dengan mudah, seperti keajaiban. Beberapa lama berselang, sulur-sulur tumbuhan tampak mengikat sesuatu. Jasad. Sulur tumbuhan itu membelit sekujur jasad. Hinata mencoba menarik sulur tersebut dengan bantuan tenaga sang pemuda. Sulur kian terlepas, menampakkan jasad yang di luar dugaan, masih terlihat seperti baru. Tak ada bau busuk atau penampakan yang bisa memuntahkan isi perut. Hanya terlihat kulit porselen yang semakin jelas seiring tiap tarikan. Inikah jasad sang pemuda? Hinata penasaran. Gadis itu kembali membuka sulur tumbuhan hingga akhirnya tampaklah sebuah anatomi manusia.

Pemuda roh kini telah berada di sisi Hinata, membiarkan sang gadis tercengang.

"Ini …?"

Bukanlah jasad seorang pemuda yang tampak di antara sulur-sulur tumbuhan, melainkan jasad seorang wanita bersurai _indigo_ sebahu. Jasad itu mengenakan rompi berwarna hijau, sebuah ikat kepala dengan lambang layaknya siput tampak tercetak di lempengan logam.

"Itu adalah jasad yang berharga bagiku, lebih dari jasadku sendiri. Jasad wanita yang kucintai. Ratusan tahun lalu, pertempuran merenggut nyawanya. Aku meminta guruku yang nyaris sekarat untuk menggunakan kemampuannya dan mengabadikan jasad tersebut, membuatnya tidak lecet sedikit pun dimakan waktu."

Belum sempat Hinata mampu berkata, sang pemuda melanjutkan. "Sejarah menghapus keberadaan ninja. Ninja dianggap sebagai tahayul, sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Mereka hanya menyimpan bagian samurai, mengubur kehidupan lain dalam-dalam. Namun, aku ingin kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyaksikan eksistensi kami. Dunia kami. Duniamu di masa lalu karena gadis itu adalah kau, Hyuuga Hinata, yang pernah hidup bersamaku."

"Aku ingin kau mendoakannya dan menguburkan jasad ini secara layak. Tolong ingatlah bahwa tidak semua orang bisa dilahirkan kembali. Tolong ingatlah aku dan yang lainnya."

Tak ada kata. Sebagai gantinya, raungan keras terdengar. Hinata tak mengerti, tangisnya meledak begitu saja. Kenyataan di depan membuat Hinata sadar bahwa dia pernah merasakan seperti kliennya dan dia tidak lagi mengingat hari itu. Hari ketika kematian merenggutnya.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
